


Punishment

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lee acts like a jerk, Kara devises a suitable punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Lee watches Kara dance, her body shifting with the throbbing music of the club. Her movements are sultry and deliberately arousing as she brushes her ass against the guy behind her. Kara’s beautiful and sexy and he wants to be the one with her now, his hands on her shoulders, grazing her hips, grinding against her ass. But he keeps his promise.

The bar is hard against his back as he settles in, eyes fixed on her moving form, the way her hips rock, the swaying of her arms over her head, the low hum he imagines she’s making to the music. He’s been with her this way, pressed against her as he music throbs around them, their singular focus each other until he’s so aroused he pulls her into a stall or an alley or finds the stairs to the storeroom below a bar.

Tonight it will be the same, only he has to imagine this time because he can’t touch, can’t leave, has to watch and wait. That’s his promise, made as a punishment for some stupid jealous comment a week ago. He slides his finger along the still blackened eye he received for his idiocy, thinking at the time that she’d get over it. Now she rubs it in, pushing his jealousy to a dangerous peak, half-hoping, he thinks, that he’ll rip her away from the dance floor. But he won’t. He’s promised himself, too.

She dances with someone else, then another, and his dick is throbbing painfully. All he can think about is frakking her, right here, right now, in the middle of the frakking bar because he can’t breathe for wanting it. He adjusts his jeans and takes another drink, trying not to finish it so he can forget all the promises and pin her against the wall. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold out.

When she finally separates from the throng of moving bodies, she locks onto his eyes, her face sweaty and glowing, a heady grin on her face. He knows it was all for him, but his frustration is so amped that he feels an overwhelming urge to turn away and keep her from winning this game. It’s too frakking difficult and she always pushes too hard. Instead, he exhales a short breath, swallows and lets the moment pass.

His hands are resolutely jammed into his pockets as she steps close, pushing her hips into his and threading her arms around his neck. Then it’s just the two of them again, the game over, and she’s possessing him like she always does. Her lips come close, hot breath in his face, but she doesn’t kiss him, just grinds against him as the music continues, her eyes still locked, aroused, waiting for him to snap. Like she knows he will.

Her writhing body is too much for him, the visions of the other men, the smell of her sweat; it’s his undoing. He grips her hard, tugging her sharply against him, his mouth slashing over hers. He feels the vibration of her chuckle and squeezes her flesh, bruising because he has to. They kiss for long minutes, heedless of the people around them, wanting to be thrown out as much as ignored as they grope, hands roaming provocatively, but never quite touching there or there or there.

Lee’s heart pushes pure arousal through his veins and he doesn’t want to wait anymore. One strong hand clamps onto her arm and he leads her through the crowd, down the steps and out the door. It’s hot as Hades and he hails a passing cab, pulling her into the back seat and giving the driver instructions.

Her hands are on him as the cab speeds down the streets of Delphi, her fingers jammed into his pants, stroking his cock and he thinks he’s going to come before he can even touch her. He groans, and catches the driver’s eye in the mirror. He tugs at her hand and she just laughs, resisting until he yanks it out and pins them to her lap. He’s tempted to ask the driver to stop, so he can just frak her against a car somewhere, but he waits, holding onto her flexing arms, making her wait, too.

When they finally burst through the door, buttons pop and fingernails tear at skin and they’re naked by the time they get down the steps. He’s still a little furious for what she put him through and so he pulls her over his lap, ass wriggling in the humid air of her apartment. Three sharp smacks against her flesh makes her squeal and he feels a lot better. He doesn’t want to admit that the night bothered him so much, but he thinks she’ll get the idea.

She spins on his lap and straddles him, digging her fingernails into his chest as she hovers over his erection, their faces close, the last bit of challenge twinkling in her eyes. Her teasing is endless and his patience ends with a hard thrust up, his hands gripping the flesh of her hips. She gasps and holds onto his shoulders, riding him slowly at first and then harder as he pulls and pinches at her nipples, mouth latched hungry on her neck.

She fraks like she dances, writhing on top of him, hips slamming hard in her own private rhythm until he’s jammed back against the cushions, her breasts squeezed against his chest. Her moans vibrate his ribs, and she’s grinding her clit against his hand, his cock buried so deep he can barely hold on. Fingernails dig into his arms as her orgasm rolls through her, body tightening with pleasure, a deep gasp and shudder rocking against his flesh. He holds tighter, his own pleasure spilling over, cresting as his eyes roll back, and a deep groan rumbles through is body. Kara goes limp against him, a satisfied sigh in her throat as sweat trails down her face. Her head is on his shoulder, lips grazing his collarbone, nipping lightly.

He absently strokes her back, exhausted.

“I forgive you, you know,” she says against his neck.

“Lesson learned, Kara,” he says, pressing a kiss against her hair.

After a moment, “Wanna do it again?”

A slow smile curves along his lips. “Sure.”


End file.
